The Masculine Devil's Angel
by Randomatic
Summary: I would never thought of myself being stuck with the most horrifying duo of my life. I was suffering and I wanted to get myself out of this hell. I wanted to see Aoba and everyone else, and get away from here. But can my plan work? Straight up [LEMON] this is definitely the first time i wrote like this Might be lame but take a read if you are a lemon person. Request done.


Hi Hi. Randomatic here! I am currently still working on my Free! Fanfiction "Half-Crazy" still but someone requested me to do a Dramatical Murder Fanfiction. I do have to say, though. This is a one shot story of pure….well…you know…for readers who can take the whole mature level. If you can't, I suggest you do not read this. I do not want to hurt any eyes in the making. I really never write stuff like this. But it was requested. I never played the game either but hearing from my friend's point of view, it gave me some ideas on what I can write for this one shot. I was listening to the theme "Masculine Devil" a lot and got somewhat of a great idea to write this sucker out. Have fun reading this…..[LEMON] – BEWARE- If you are wondering what (_) these are, it's either you just add your name in and what color your eyes and hair is since you are basically the reader. I can't believe i wrote a LEMON. (facepalm self) This was a request...a weird request xD

VirusxReaderxTrip

"Masculine Devil's Angel"

I hated them both. I hated how much of a pain they both were. Their blond spiked up hairdos were irritating to look at almost every single day. Their complete fancy get up and their attitudes were just ridiculously, mischievous. Twins who weren't really twins were big time masculine devil's, I'll give you that. Selfish son of a bitch, they both were. I hated being tied down by them both. What else can I do? I'm with them for the great of eternity for the rest of my miserable life. I was a locked up, destroyed angel, who was stuck in the world of hell. But, I've been truly thinking of a way to get out; I wondered if it would work.

"Fwah….ah…ugh…haa…."

Trip and Virus finally filled me in the insides with their warm juices and finally dropped me on the bed, feeling breathless and bruised. The chain to the choker they placed on my neck, was giving me scars on my bare naked body from both Virus's and Trip's grasp and choking my lifeless body while fucking me hard until I couldn't take anymore. I lay there, helpless and could not move. I wanted to just knock out to sleep but my eyes wouldn't shut tight. I continued to glare at the both of them while they were busy fixing themselves up. I watched as they both fixed up their expensive looking suits and fixing their stupid blond hair into perfect looking spikes. I looked at Virus who instantly looked at me after he put his glasses on and he gave a signal to Trip to leave his room. I wanted to scoot away from him once he sat down on the bedside, but I couldn't react. He kissed my forehead and touched my cheek gently and looked straight into my (color of your eyes).

"_, you were definitely intense tonight taking both of us in like that as if it was nothing to be ashamed of. You felt so good." Virus's voice was being too seductive and he came close to my cheek with his lips and gives it a peck.

"Fuck you." I told him.

All he gave out was a small giggle and suddenly yanks the chain to my choker, almost choking me to death. I winced in pain when he did that. I hated how weak I felt. But I know, I had to deal with it everyday. It hurt like hell. This was definitely rape.

"Don't speak to me that way or else I'm going to bring out Hersha to torture your frail body even more when you are in this state. Do you want that, babe?"

I didn't answer to him. I didn't want to be called babe, either. Hersha was his Black Anaconda all-mate who he let torture me the first time they took me with them. It was disgusting but I was trapped. I wanted to stab that snake so bad as well. Virus kissed my cheek again and pushes me on the bed and leaves the bed side to go sit on the couch, pouring some wine in the wine glass and takes a sip from it while his eyes still was on me. I turned around to face my back at him and close my eyes.

"Let me sleep, asshole. Stop staring at me. I'm exhausted." I told him.

I hear him giggle again.

"You don't want to shower first? I was going give you a bath after I drink this up. You will stink up my bed if you don't. I'll probably just let you sleep on the floor if you decide to do that."

I rolled my eyes and sat up and gave him an evil look.

"You need to shut up. An asshole like you should shower yourself instead of putting all your fancy shit back on. You stink like shit." I said.

Virus gave a smirk and drank the wine fast, putting the wine glass down and walking towards me. He took out the choker from my neck and felt my hair. His face close to mines and he kisses my lips, and my neck. I turned my head to look the other way but he grabbed my chin roughly to look at only him. He suddenly carries me in a princess like way and I was confused.

"Shower with me. I want all that ugly mess off our beautiful queen."

Once we got into his bathroom, he threw me in the tub and turned on the water. The bruises on my body were stinging and I glared at Virus. All he did was shrugged and started to take off his clothes. I watched as he took them off. I looked him up and down, seeing how scrawny his form was compared to Trip's built body. Trip's body was more fantastic looking than Virus; it's just that Virus has more of the gentlemen appeal compared to Trip, when he really isn't. He was more sadistic. He got into the tub, and pushed me back more so he can feel the water. I covered my breast and my center and he raised an eyebrow at me.

"Why are you hiding your body? I've seen it so many times. I fucked all over it. No need to be ashamed."

I slapped him.

"Pervert, I still wouldn't want you to see. Hurry up and goddamn shower, I need to really clean myself off from both of your salty cum." I told him, while turning my back to him, and just faced the wall. I suddenly was shoved to the wall and Virus tightly held on to my wrist and putting it behind my back. He whispered in my ear this time.

"You have been giving me an attitude lately. Before you were more obedient and now you became such a bitch."

"Whose fault was that? I've been here too long and it's getting boring. I'm irritated with the both of you, asswipes."

He then kissed the back of my neck and then started to grab a hold of my breast and I moaned a bit.

"Mmmmm…maybe I like this _-chan more than your obedient side. It's making me kind of horny again."

He let go of me this time, and turned me around to face him and put one of his hands on my neck and choked me a bit. I couldn't breathe and I tried to kick him but it wouldn't work since I was shorter than him. His hard member was poking at my stomach. I can't believe he was actually getting hard again. I grab a hold of it and squeezed it tight to where it hurt and he let go of my neck once I pushed him this time on the wall, so I can get some of the water to shower. He was wide eyed when I did that. I ignored him and started to soap every inch of my body and washed my hair. I looked back a couple times, noticing how Virus just watched me shower. I didn't like the look. The vibe felt different, too. Usually he would be hitting me by now or just doing something hurtful but instead he just stands there, staring at me. Did I hurt him there? Wait…why am I giving a fuck? He deserves it.

"Here. It's your turn." I ordered him and was about to step out of the shower when he grabbed a hold of me and passionately kissed me on my lips. Fuck. What now? He didn't even speak a word and he forced his way to spread my legs apart and roughly went in me again.

"Ahhh!..."

"You pissed me off."

He instantly shoved me on the wall and thrust faster inside me. My arms hugged him this time because the feeling was intense again. I hated this. I hated this. Why can't he stop? I wanted him to let go but at the same time I didn't want him to. I wasn't expecting him to do this again. This was definitely a game to them. I hated the way they think this was fun. It definitely wasn't. It was hurting me. I need to find a way to stand my ground and get away from this. I kept thinking while he continued to fuck me in the shower. He stared at me with such a sadistic look and passionately kissed me again.

"Mwah…ah….ugh…sto…..p….Virus…."

I wanted him to stop. I wanted my moans to stop. We then heard the door open from the bathroom and I see trip at the corner of my eye and see him with his phone.

"That's some hot moves you got going on there. I'm filming this."

I gasped while kissing Virus. I felt Virus's lips turn into a smile while he kissed me. Trip stood there staring at us doing this in the shower and all I could do was close my eyes and just let this keep going until Virus was finally satisfied.

Everything turned black and I just lost consciousness.

I woke up, laying on the bed and realized it was the afternoon. I was covered with a warm blanket. I must have been tucked in this time. That never happens. I realized I had a huge shirt and was actually wearing underwear instead of just being naked since I've stayed here. This was the first. I rubbed my head, thinking if this was a dream or not. But it was real. I was in Trip's room this time when I looked around my surroundings. I noticed a shadow through the closet and just stared that direction. I see Trip come out, in his usual attire and he smiled at me.

"Hey, baby. You finally woke up."

He felt through his blond spikes with his hand and walked over to me and lay on the bed. His hands behind his head and he just looked at me. I still gave him eye contact.

"You know you fainted while Virus fucked you? Do you want to see the footage?"

I pushed him.

"No thanks." My face felt completely red. I hear him laugh and he got up and pinned me down this time. His finger slid from my lip to my chest and he suddenly puts both his hands underneath the shirt and started to caress me. I gave a small moan and closed my eyes.

"Hm? Moaning already _-chan? So easy to turn on," He said while kissing down my neck. His finger slid down more to my center and he started to rub on it. I put my hands on his hand and try to pull them away but he was stronger than me and he pushed mines away instead. His hand reached inside my underwear and he inserted two fingers in.

"Ah….Trip….no…..not now.."

"Hmmmm? Why not? I want to play with you a little bit?" He told me.

What the hell, man? Don't these guys ever give up? I was basically a possession, like I was some trophy of some sort. I was a sex toy to the both of them. I could be pregnant any time if this keeps on going. But I'm on birth control since they both don't want kids yet. I didn't want any. Two dads would just scare the shit out of my kids. This life wasn't something I wanted. I was held hostage here and all I got was torture, sex, more torture and more sex. From day in and night out, all these erotic things they have been doing to my body was draining everything I have. I couldn't even see the outside world because they did not want anyone to see me or even touch me. I can't even see my friends Aoba, Noiz, Koujaku, Clear, Ren and even Mink. I bet they are worried sick about me and still looking for me out there. But I no longer had any contact with them because of these "Not-even-twins" duo.

Trip slid off my underwear, held onto my legs and suddenly licks my center. I covered my face when he did that, but covering my face didn't work as much once he got more into licking me there. I put my hands on his head to try to push him off but all he did was continue and made a bit of moans, liking the taste of me. He stopped to kiss me and entered his fingers inside and I screamed, and thrust his fingers in hard.

"This is what I love about you. You are all mine right now. This body of yours is everything I want so badly. I love everything about you, from head to toe, _-chan."

I started to hit him on his chest, while he started to kiss me on my neck.

"Fuck you. Fuck you! Get the fuck off me!...ugh…ahhh,,,,hnngh.."

I hear him laugh a bit of how much I was struggling from his hold. Tears were dripping down my face and he would lick every tear off me. I looked to my left, seeing his lion all-mate, Welter, watching Trip enjoy me. Surprisingly, he didn't let his lion come at me this time, just like Virus would do when Hersha was around. My body was shaking, and then I see the door open. Virus came in, holding a pair of clothing and heels. I stopped trying to hit Trip, and focused my eyes on Virus but the items in his hands were confusing me a bit.

"Trip enough of that. We need to head out with Morphine down to platinum jail to meet up with Aoba-san."

"Hmph…way to ruin the fun, Virus. I was just getting started." Trip said. Virus shrugged not giving a shit. He didn't want trip to enjoy all the fun with my body.

But then, when I thought about it., what did they want from Aoba? Is this my chance to go see Aoba, again? I really need to see him. Maybe he can save me. Trip stopped what he was doing to me and just kisses me on the lips before he let go.

"I'll finish up with you later when we get back, it's going to be a long ride there back to Midorijima since we are away from Japan," Trip told to me. All I did was stick my tongue at him.

Virus threw the items at me and I catch them easily. I looked at it and realized what he had given me. It was a pair of black high heels and a black dress that was very short, in which you can probably see my ass if I bended down. This was not my style and they are putting me in this get up? I am not a whore. I gave a face to Virus.

"Are you trying to make me look like a hooker or something, because that's not funny."

I hear them both laugh and Virus just holds out his hand to bring me up from the bed. Suddenly, taking off the shirt and putting the dress on me. I pushed him away, knowing that I can dress myself up. I looked at myself in the mirror and realized how I looked. I didn't look too bad, and I started to think of all the ideas I had in my head. I see Trip and Virus come up from behind me. Trip kissed me in the neck and Virus was holding me by my waist. I just continued to look in the mirror, ignoring their touch. My whole emotions at this point felt turned off this time. It was time to play my game. I don't know if this will work, but let's see what I got. I grabbed the red lipstick from the table and started to put it perfectly while they were watching me.

"You both don't give me any space, do you?" Trying to sound seductive towards them.

"Mmm..not when you are looking mighty hot right now." Trip added in.

I fixed my (long/short)(color of your hair) up, and stared at myself a bit more. I brought both my hands down, and grabbed their most sacred area and held tightly. They both felt a bit of pain and I could see it in their eyes.

"Awww….What's wrong? Did that hurt?" I said with a tone of voice not really giving a care. I had to act this way to see what will happen. I let go and pushed them away from me.

"Let's go see, Aoba-san. I miss him." I gave them a wink and headed out the door and see a group of Morphine guys blocking my path. I gave a sigh.

"Y-You think you can escape with that bitch attitude you are trying to pull off?" Trip got a grip of me, while trying to get his posture back to normal after what I did. Virus came up behind me as well, and wrapped his arms around my shoulder.

"That was a bit of a shock for you to suddenly do that. What's in that head of yours?" Virus said.

I rolled my eyes, and looked at the both of them.

"Your queen can't have a little fun? Because if I don't. You never know what will happen to you both." I pinched Virus's cheek this time and he let go of me.

The Morphine men got out of my way and I walked off. Virus and Trip followed behind me like they were damn guard dogs. Instead, of protecting me, they just watched my every movement in case I didn't try something. We got into one of their expensive cars while their butler drove us to the airport. I sat with my legs crossed and my arms across my chest, looking out the window. I didn't even want to look at them both but I did anyway. As both their blue eyes stared at me with their exotic looks, they just really want to touch me again. They sat across from me and I thought of playing around a bit. I didn't know what was going through my brain. This was not me at all but I need to turn the tables at some point. I bended down, near Virus's legs and Virus raised an eyebrow. I stared at him, and then I stared at Trip also. I lick my lips this time, and started to unbuckle Virus's belt and zip his pants down. Virus put a hand to my head.

"What do you think your doing, _?"

I didn't listen to him and grabbed a hold of his penis and with my other hand; I also sneaked it towards Trip's covered member. I rubbed at them both at the same time. Trip's reaction jumped a bit and he looked at me with a serious look. I gave out an evil look at the both of them, and I see them sit closer together while I do this to them. The driver, noticed what was going on from the men's small moans, and closes the small window to give us some privacy.

"_-chan~~, this is somewhat unexpected. You can't wait until we get back home to do all this?" Trip pets my head like I was some animal and then yanks my hair back. I didn't even think it hurt because my whole heart felt so evil at the moment. I gave him a smile and squeezed him and he winced in pain.

"I want my fun. Don't ruin in."

Fuck. What the hell? This is not my attention to do so. But I wanted to have all their attention towards me. I look at Virus this time and kissed him passionately, moving my hand up and down his shaft while he gave out small little moans. I sense Trip come behind me, pulling my dress up a bit to show my see through underwear, and pulling them down. He unbuckled his own belt and zipped down his pants and inserts himself into me.

"….ahhh…." I gave out a moan.

He went into my butthole and started to thrust slowly. Virus grabbed a hold of me and suddenly grabs me forward to inserts himself inside my center. I moan a bit louder. It hurt at first but the pleasure was getting to me. They thrust into me at the same pace and all I did was let them do me. I started to laugh and covered my eyes.

"You both are idiots, you know that?" I told them.

Virus and Trips faces gets closer to mine as I hear their moan comes faster.

"Please cum into me. I want it all. Both of your hard dicks are so going to mess up more tonight, for treating your dear queen like a slut."

The feeling felt too hot and I grab on their shoulders. I handle the two of them like it was nothing. Before it was hurtful but the longer I stayed with them, my body was too used to it. I need their attentions right now. I needed all of it. I hope my plan will work. This was the only way. We arrived at the airport, stepping out of the car like we were complete millionaires. I fixed my dress a bit and I felt Trip slap my ass and Virus giving me a kiss on the cheek for thanking me for what I gave them in the car. I felt disgusted with myself for doing that. Especially with these two men I didn't even love. We got into their jet, and rode all the way back to Midorijima, to see our fellow friend Aoba. Well, he wasn't my friend, he was my best friend. At the same, time I was afraid to face him. Like I told myself, they were looking for me for almost a year after the incident that happened at Platinum jail. How was he going to react when he see's me with them?

Trip drove us towards the old residential district where all the Rhyme and Rib players would go around in. I walked behind both Trip and Virus, with my head staring at the ground as I hear the clink of my heels step onto the ground. I looked up, towards my surroundings and see the many men looking at me in a way they wanted me to themselves. The whispers were going around, too. I didn't realize myself come closer behind Trip and Virus and gently held on to their suits. Both of them looked at me and just smiled, and suddenly wrapped their arms around mine, like they were my escorts. I felt relieved. Crap. My whole emotions were turning back on and I didn't want that at the moment. I look up this time to see a blue haired man standing in the middle of the crowd, watching people play Rhyme. He notices me and was wide eyed.

"_, where were you?! We've been looking for you all over?!" His gentle hands touched my shoulder and he instantly hugged me. I hugged him back without saying a word. He then let go and tugs at Virus's collar of his shirt.

"What the hell did you do to her?!" He yelled at them.

"Koujaku and I, and the rest of us have been searching for her all over the place."

Trip pushes Aoba and steps in front of Virus.

"She went on a little small vacation with us. No worries we didn't hurt her, right? _."

I glared at him. I didn't want to tell Aoba the truth. Aoba stared me down, knowing I couldn't lie to him. But I could not let the words go. I wanted him to save me.

So, I won't do anything stupid, and just give up my plan. I noticed Koujaku, Noiz, Clear and Ren run to Aoba's side and they all noticed me there. Koujaku looked like he was going to break down when he saw me. Clear had the same expression. Noiz was just Noiz but I know inside that young brain of his, he cared also.

"She's been a good girl to us, you should be thankful you get to see her for once." Virus fixed his tie up and just smiled.

"We did nothing to harm her beautiful body." Trip added his words.

"You're lying. _ was pure and you probably fucked with her mind, you morphine scum!" Clear yelled.

Both Virus and Trip laughed and I realized their morphine men surrounded us with gun in their hands pointed at the group and Virus pointing one at Aoba's forehead. Everyone stood still.

"You don't want to really play around with us you know. One punch or kick, your all dead. Were not bad guys, we just took care of her while she was away. Anyways, she accepted her place as one of us. She's ours now."

"Put the gun down, Virus." I ordered him to do but he didn't even listen to me.

I looked at Aoba.

"Run away now, we can take care of this. We are going to set you free away from their evil doings. It's not right to keep a woman hostage who hasn't even done a thing to anyone." Aoba had told me. But then Trip punches Aoba in the stomach.

"Aoba!" Koujaku yelled.

Aoba spit out blood and stayed kneeled on the ground, while Virus still had a pistol to his head. Noiz motioned his All-mate to me and I catch it behind my back. What was this for? The look Noiz gave me was a look telling me that he can help me with whatever I needed to do. I wanted them to be safe and I did not want Aoba to suffer this.

I just have to play it out. I put Usagimodoki in my bra and went in front of Virus. I held the gun he had and whispered into his ear.

"Don't you dare hurt him, or you won't get your special treat. I thought this was a visit?"

At my words, he put the gun away and grabs a hold of Aoba and pulls him up.

"Sorry for doing that to you, Aoba-san. It was just a joke."

Aoba felt his stomach and all the Morphine men backed away, putting their guns behind their backs.

"I want you all to leave, and leave these men alone!" I ordered them.

We all see them walk away and I turned to Aoba. I touched his cheek and kissed it lightly.

"Don't worry about me. I got this under control. Good-bye, Aoba. It was nice to see you again." I told him.

"_, wait." He yelled to me.

"Just run away! I don't see why you need to be with them! They are not safe." Aoba yelled out.

I shook my head, knowing Aoba was going to react like that and I instantly grab Virus's gun and pointed it at Aoba.

"Don't make me do it, Aoba."

Aoba was wide eyed but when he noticed my mouth move, I was telling him to just walk away and I'll take care of this. I got Usagi with me. I have a plan. Just play along. He backed off, understanding what my attentions were and watched as I walked away with Trip and Virus.

After that short visit to Midorjima, we headed back to their place. My mind felt ready to crash but first I had to do what I needed to do. We arrived home and I took off the heels and pretended to gleefully be excited to be home, I twirled around in their living room and I watched them enter the place and then sit next to me on the sofa.

"Someone's been acting weird today. What's gotten into you?" Trip asked me, giving me a curious look. That's right. I was always obedient to what they wanted to do and I never would have acted like this around them. I wasn't scared of them anymore and I wanted to do what I wanted to do. I clap my hands together.

"How about I make you guys some dinner for a change, hmmm?"

They looked at each other and just sat there. I slowly backed away this time to head to the kitchen, but Virus stops me in my tracks and looked deeply into my eyes.

"If you try to do something really bad, our torture on you is going to be one hell of a nightmare." He told me.

I put my hand over his mouth.

"You don't scare me at all, Virus."

I backed away and just headed to the kitchen anyways, and started to see what they got in the fridge to see what I can cook up. I know this was going to be dangerous to handle these two alone in this house but I needed to do it. I took usagi out of my bra and used the information and things I can do to take them down. I controlled it to contact Aoba and them and telling my plan, giving them the directions, knowing they had to fly to get here, and I'm pretty sure Noiz can track everything down and be able to use whatever he had, to get the group here. I looked around the cabinets to find matches or anything that I can use and put them in a drawer that was never used. I looked outside of the kitchen to see what the two were doing, and they actually sat at the dinner table quietly waiting. I cooked up some food as perfectly as I can and adding sleeping pills into their dishes. It didn't take me too long to prepare everything. I grabbed the two plates in my hand and headed out of the kitchen just to give to the men. I noticed Trip sniff into the air from the aroma of the food I have made them.

"Mmm…I never had a home-cooked meal before. It's smells delicious." Trip complimented me.

I just smiled then looked over at Virus who, tried to sniff the food if I had put anything in there. I raised an eyebrow, hoping that he couldn't tell. He shrugged his shoulders and I watched as the both of them took a bite.

"You are right, Trip. This is very delicious. We never knew our queen can cook this well. Maybe we shouldn't tie you up anymore." He continued to eat.

"I'm glad you liked it. Hold on, let me just throw the garbage real quick and clean up the kitchen. I'm not feeling hungry, so I just want to feed my boys some food before you guys can fuck me more later." I hear them both laughed at my words and continued.

I went back into the kitchen and started to clean it all up. I grabbed the matches I needed and once I headed out of the kitchen, I noticed Trip in front of me and suddenly shove me to the fridge. My head hit the fridge hard and he placed his hands under my ass.

"Bad move, lady. Can't believe Virus knocked out first before me. I can handle shit like that. You think you can escape us both. No wonder why it felt so funny for you to act that way." He started to kiss my neck and grab all over my body.

"Let go of me! Get off!" I gave out all my strength to push him and tried to get away from him but instead, he grabs my legs and I fall to the floor. Trying to pull myself up, he starts to drag me out of the kitchen and into his room. This was getting dangerous. I jinx everything. I let go of usagi and programmed him to tell the group to hurry up, and he managed to get away. Once the door closes, Trip carries me onto his bed and roughly grabs my hair and pulling it back. He rips the bottom part of the dress and takes out my underwear and starts to finish off what he started from earlier, by licking me at my weakest spot.

"I'm going to ram into you hard this time. This is your punishment."

"Oh fuck you. GET THE HELL OFF ME…ugh…"

He punched me in the face this time, and I didn't care if it hurt and I literally knee kicked him in his eye and he backed off. I grabbed the lamp next to me and hit him in the head. Five times and he fell to the floor, unconscious. I breathe heavily this time and then notice the hand-cuffs on the table and carried him on his bed and hand-cuff him to the bed. I literally tied him up with all the items he got in his closet. While he was unconscious, I went out the room to go check up on Virus to see if he had any will power to wake up, but eventually he didn't so I went forward to grab him out of the chair, taking off his glasses and slamming his face to the table just in case if he was sleep acting. Nope. That was a bit harsh on my side to do that. So, I dragged him out to Trip's room and hand-cuffed him, right next to Trip. I looked at them this time.

"This is what you two get."

I see the knife that Trip cut me with before, and held it in my hand. I wanted to stab them and kill them at the spot. My body wouldn't want to react, though. I couldn't murder anyone. I didn't have the guts to. I towered over the both of their bodies and felt both of their faces. I started to rip their tops off and slowly, giving them scars on their torso. Suddenly, I heard a growl and a slithering sound coming behind me and all of a sudden Welter pounced behind me, knocking me away from them.

I see Welter and Hersha protecting their poor masters and I pointed the knife to them. I laughed a little, and ran towards Welter first, and stabbing the knife onto its back and it roared in pain and I grabbed a hold of Hersha and destroyed him. They were both de-programmed since Noiz had taught me how to destroy an all-mate. I felt so disgustingly evil for doing this. I felt like Virus and Trip, but even worse them the both of them combined. I felt awful but also relieved at the same time. I had mixed, switched off emotion. It was ridiculous. Suddenly, my cell rang and I see Usagi come back and I pick him up to answer the call on him. I picked it up and I hear Koujaku.

"_, Come on. Were all outside, were here to get you."

"That was fast."

"Hey, thank Noiz for the job," Koujaku said. I then heard Aoba yell out.

"Hurry up in there, _!"

I smiled a bit and then once I was about to get off the bed. I see Virus waking up. Shit. It didn't last long for them. Trip was also waking up and suddenly, they both opened their eyes the same time. Trip was pulling his arm but he couldn't since I literally made them trap. I held the knife in my hand and stared down at them.

"Get us out of these handcuff's, _, or else you will be chased down and get a terrible punishment." Virus tries to order me.

At that, I bring the phone back to my ear.

"Koujaku, let me play around for a bit. I'll be there."

"Wait! What! _.."

I hanged up on him and threw the phone on the ground.

I twirled the knife in my hand, and faced it towards both Virus and Trip. They didn't look terrified at what I was doing. I stared at Trip's bloody head and after I smacked him with the lamp from earlier and suddenly raised the knife on his torso and started to lightly cut him.

"ah…ugh….Stop…." I hear him tell me.

I smiled a bit and looked over to Virus this time and did the same to him when I opened up his shirt. His face showed pain.

"Do you like that? Do you like the pain you gave me?" I told them.

I raised the knife and stabbed Trip on both his shoulders. He yelled in agony when I did that. Virus was wide eyed. He looked at me this time and all I did was evily look at Virus and smacked him hard in the face and stab him on his shoulders, too.

"You feel pain now. You see what you made me do. You don't like it do you?"

Virus tries to speak but I shut him up with a kiss. I dropped the knife to the ground and unbuckled his belt, and grabbed onto his member. I grabbed it so hard until I heard him yell.

"Stop! _!" He was now yelling in agony the same way Trip was.

I reached for the drawer next to Trip and placed the choker on Trips neck and started yanking the chain and choking him to death. He was choking and Virus tried to help him.

"What's the matter? I thought this was your style?" I said evily.

I touched both of their cheeks and kissed both of them on the lips again. I got off the bed and picked up the knife and threw it at them but missed and it stabbed the wall instead.

I wiped their disgusting lips off of mine and waved good-bye to them.

"I'm definitely free from you. My Masculine devils."

I instantly walked out and suddenly see something shine on the table to the left. I stopped for a bit and picked it up. I was curious. I opened the shiny box and saw a ring inside and also a note. I didn't have time to read it and I grabbed the matchbox and started a fire in on the stove. Flames started to burst and I ran out of the place. Aoba ran to me and hugged me tightly. I started to tear up and told him what I did. He was frightened by my answer of what I was doing to Virus and Trip a few minutes ago and just touched my face. But he placed his forehead with mine and said that it was more important that I was alive and safe and sound. I hugged him back, with tears flowing down my face. I was happy to be surrounded by my friends once again. Once we got away, I looked back and watched as the place was burned. I thought for a second, of how cruel of me to do that. I felt ashamed that I would kill the people I used to be great friends with, but knowing they were liars and hurtful beings, why did I even care. I lay my head on Aoba's shoulder and just hugged his arm tightly, with my other hand holding the ring in the box and that note I found at Trip's and Virus's place.

Finally I was in heaven, away from hell. I stayed at Aoba's place since he was taking care of me. All the guys decided to make sure I stayed safely with them. I was living a better life. I would work with Aoba at the junkshop and Koujaku at his hair salon place. I even helped Clear with his house and would always be taught something new by Noiz when he would visit from Germany. I felt so much better.

Until this happened..

"..bleh…ha..ugh…"

Aoba's grandma, Tae would pat my back and she asked Aoba to call the doctor. I was throwing up almost everyday. I didn't know why. I didn't have sex with anyone. I didn't even want to be in any relationships or some one night stands. When the doctor came, he found out that I was pregnant and that frightened me. Aoba was shocked, too. We went to the hospital this time, and I had to stay there for a day. I held onto Aoba's hand to not go but he had to. I was scared. The doctor had told me I was pregnant for a four month now. I didn't understand why I couldn't notice. Before Aoba left me there at the hospital, he mentioned about me holding a box and a note and thought I would need it. I forgot all about it and looked at the ring again, and read the note this time.

What scared me was that it was Trip's and Virus's writing.

_Hey beautiful queen, we thought maybe it was a mistake for torturing you and holding you hostage for a long period of time. I know you wouldn't forgive us both but we were thinking to ourselves about you having our children. I don't know if it would be possible since we penetrated you so many times without even using a condom. Who knows if you skipped any of your birth control pill during the time? We do have a heart for you, and we have this drastic imagination for doing all this to enjoy you and only you. We don't want anyone else except you. _

_ -Virus_

_ Virus is right on what he said. We have been both thinking to start a family of our own, with you as our wife. We want to settle down with the woman we love, and no the boundaries of protecting you, having you to ourselves. We have manipulated you, destroyed you, and you made yourself into depravity. Asking your hand in marriage was the last thing in our minds. We were a bit scared of you getting pregnant. We have ignorant hearts we know that, but we want to change, and we believe you can do it. Were pretty much jealous of how Aoba and his friends can love you more than we can, and we want that same feeling towards you. We both love you. Let's just say the pills you were actually taking were just painkillers not birth control pills. I know, hate us more as much as you like. But if you find out you are pregnant at this moment, you are basically ours forever. _

_ -Trip_

I covered my mouth and started to cry. I killed them both and this is what happens to me. I felt like throwing up again. My plan felt like it backfired. Virus was right about punishment. He played me again. They both did. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. I wanted to kill the baby inside and then I see the paper on the wall and dropped to the ground, terrified.. I was going to have twins. Real life baby twins in my stomach. I shockingly stood up wanting to get out of the hospital and once I opened the door, I couldn't believe my eyes.

They were right in front of me. Tears rolled down my face when I looked at the both of them. All they did was smile when they looked at me.

"Hey beautiful," Trip said while touching my cheek. I slapped it away.

"You did this on purpose! How could you?!" I yelled to them both.

Virus came closer to me and held on to my wrist and pushed me back into the room and onto the hospital bed. Trip closed the door behind him, locking it.

"We played our game. You played yours. We are now even in this game. No one wins. No one loses. I have to tell you, though. That was some messed up thing you did to us back there. But I don't want to punish you at all for it. Game's over anyways." Virus said, with that evil smile on him.

"Aoba will be mad." I told him with tears, I tried to kick him off.

But then Trip came by the bedside and held my legs down while Virus held both my wrist.

"We are the father's of these twins. He really can't do anything, and you can't either."

He suddenly puts the ring on my wedded finger and kissed my neck this time.

Trip also kissed me on my neck, too.

"We are going to take care of you now. This time, even better than before."

At that moment, they did what they did to me in that hospital bed. My life was really in hell and I could not do anything anymore.

I was truly

The Masculine Devil's Angel.

-Masculine Devil music plays~~~~~~~ (lol)

End~

Well….that sucks doesn't it. Such a scary Halloween nightmare. Just kidding.

This is the first time I ever wrote something dark like this. It was okay. Hope it didn't scare ya. Bye bye…(goes back to writing "Half-Crazy")


End file.
